Hayley Wonders off
by CrazyDarkRose89
Summary: Hayleyverse! Dean's daughter Hayley wonders off and gets in trouble. Mention of another oc as well. Jessi and Hayley are both OC'S of mine. Warning: A child gets swatted..don't like? Don't read!


SPN: Hayley wonders off

Note: I've introduced Hayley before..not on this profile but on a different one. She is by far my favorite oc daughter for Dean and the next few stories is just a taste of her for you. Hayley is 7 in this fic. Also I roleplay with a Dean on Facebook so I'm gonna portray Dean the same way he does...

Summary: Deans daughter Hayley wonders off at Wal-Mart

Warning: This is a discipline fic so there is a swat in this chapter. If you find that offensive then you are way too sensitive. Don't like Don't read! But really its just one swat for this first fic Dean is going to go easy on her. In the past he has spanked her before so she knows that one swat is nothing.

For Little Hayley picture Kristina Piminova she's a child model and she's adorable. Perfect for Hayley

Note: There is another author who does a fic where Dean's daughter gets lost in Wal-Mart but this is nowhere near what happened in that story so in case you read that one too don't sit there saying I copied her..the only thing I really copied was that they are at Wal-Mart.

Hayley wonders off

Dean parked the impala in the Wal-Mart parking lot, God he hated this place. Sam was at the hotel with Jessi who was in trouble for talking back. Naturally his own kid Hayley was also in a bad mood now. She didn't like it when Jessi was in trouble. His little angel had gotten mad at Uncle Sammy and Dean had made her stand in the corner before deciding that maybe a trip to the store was best for everyone. He all but ordered Hayley into the car and here they were.

Hayley sat in the backseat not wearing her happy face. "Okay, come on squirt." he opened his door and then shut it and opened her door now waiting for her to unbuckle her booster seat. His girl glared at him for the nickname, he'd been calling her squirt since she was 3 and it was one of her least favorite names. She unbuckled the seat and climbed out. Dean closed her door and locked up the Impala offering her his hand now. Yes Dean Winchester still held his daughters hand when they were near a street. It was a lot easier to pull her out of harms way. Hayley took his hand and they walked into the store. Dean grabbed a cart "Wanna ride?" he asked hoping to cheer her up. It didn't work. He sighed "Okay then." he headed in with the cart while Hayley stayed by his side. He headed to the food section and was there for a few minutes when Hayley tugged on his shirt. He glanced over at her "What baby?"

"I gotta go.." she said and Dean didn't have to ask what she meant, "Oh..." Dean frowned well the bathroom wasn't far "Lets go find the little girls room." he said turning the cart around. They headed past the baby section and found the layaway area where they had bathrooms. He took her over to the bathroom "Here we go, I'll wait here for ya." he smirked

Hayley frowned at him "Daddddy! I'm a big girl. I can go by myself, go back and get the towels I'll meet ya there when I'm done." she said

Dean looked at her for a minute, well she was 7 so maybe he could trust her a little, "alright, I'll go back to get the towels. You've got five minutes before I come hunt you down. Hear me?"

Hayley nodded as if he was silly and went into the bathroom. Dean headed back to the towel isle wondering if he'd made a mistake. She was only 7 after all and she was easily distracted. He waited al of five minutes and when she didn't come back he went to check on her knocking on the girls bathroom "Hayley...?" he called and when she didn't answer he left his cart there and went inside. No he didn't care that it was the girls bathroom. His kid was in here so that didn't matter. Only, she wasn't in here. Dean frowned after checking the bathroom and left. Next to the bathroom was the baby isle and the shoe isle..she couldn't have gotten far. He checked the shoe isle calling for her figuring she'd probably go there instead of the baby section "Hayley...Hayley." he called tried to hold in the panic that hit him in that moment. Where was his kid! Next to the shoe section was electronics...he quickly checked there but there was no sign of her. He moved to the next area..toys.

Dean went isle by isle keeping a keen eye on each one as he passed looking for his little blonde. She was nowhere in sight. He looked at the bike rack but she wasn't there either. Dean paused trying to stay calm and then he tried to think...okay he knew his girl...where would she go? Then it hit him. Of course!

Dean headed to stationary. Because stationary had crowns and markers and coloring books. He found it and relief filled him as he saw her. There she was, his little blonde was looking at markers. Dean went over to her and she saw him her eyes widened. Uh oh. She'd forgot about meeting daddy.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked using his daddy's not happy voice.

"I..I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the markers." she said innocently.

"Markers? Hayley that could have waited. You were suppose to meet me after you went to the bathroom. Did you forget?" he asked

And because Hayley was an honest little girl she told him the truth "No, but I wanted to see the markers." she said again

Dean went over and picked her up putting her in the cart "Noo..daddy I don't wanna be in the cart." she whined.

"You should have thought about that before you wondered off." Dean told her "Stop that and sit down." he said firmly because she had stomped her foot while standing in the cart.

Hayley gave him a stubborn look not ready to give in just yet. "1.." he started counting then. Hayley's eyes widened. "2." Dean said his voice deepened and Hayley sat down immediately. Dean had only made it to 3 one time. When Daddy made it to three Hayley knew that meant she was gonna get spanked. Dean steered the cart to the shampoo isle because Hayley needed more kids shampoo.

"Which one do you want?" he asked picking up two of them "There's strawberry.." he showed her that one which was a popular smell with kids. "Or apple." he held up the other one for her to see.

Hayley however was kinda mad at daddy so she didn't respond. Dean raised a brow when she didn't answer and then figured out what she was doing. "Fine, but if you don't answer then daddy gets to pick." he told her. Hayley didn't respond and Dean put the strawberry one in the cart. It was a 2 in 1 thing and then he picked up body wash, same smell and headed out of the isle, sometimes it was better to just let kids be mad. Let them get it out of their system. Jessi did it once, til she saw how much it hurt Sam's feelings...but Hayley had figured out Dean wasn't hurt by it, he didn't take it personal, she was just a kid and he knew she loved him. Sides it was a safe way for her to get over her anger without getting herself into more trouble. So Dean just let it go.

He headed to the check outs and paid for his stuff. He parked the cart inside and took out the groceries and Hayley climbed out "Hold it, look at me." he said wanting her full attention. Hayley looked at him, she may not be talking to him but she knew better then to ignore him. "You stay by me, don't rush ahead." he warned and headed for the impala. About half way there Hayley's annoyance grew and she darted off ahead of him. "Hayley!" Dean raised his voice. Hayley made it to the Impala before he did. Dean rushed as well to get there faster, he eyed his daughter and then unlocked the doors. He put the groceries in the back and ignored the innocent angel look she was giving him. Yeah right! She went to climb in and he gave her a swat to the behind. She winced and then quickly climbed in her seat buckling up and looked at him like he was being unfair "Little girl, you are one strike away from getting your butt spanked. I suggest you don't push me anymore. " he shut the door and then got in the front seat and started the car watching her in the review mirror to see if her attitude had changed yet. So far that's a no. He headed back to the hotel and while on the way he checked the review mirror again, to see how much attitude was still there.

They pulled in and Hayley unbuckled her seat but froze when Dean got onto her "Don't even think about it, you and I are gonna have a little talk. What is going on with you today?" he asked genuinely wanting to know why she was acting up. "Is it just because Jessi was in trouble?" he asked hoping that wasn't all.

But from the look on her face he could tell it was. "I don't like when she's in trouble."

Dean snorted "So your response is to get yourself in just as much trouble? "

"That's not what happened." Hayley protested not seeing it like that.

"Yes it is...you were perfectly fine until Jessi got in trouble. After we got to Wal-Mart almost right away you wondered off. Believe me I understand where your coming from, when we were younger I hated seeing Sammy in trouble too but getting yourself in trouble? That doesn't help Jessi and it certainly doesn't help you. Jessi was wrong to mouth off like that to your Uncle and she got in trouble for it. I don't appreciate the deliberate disobedience that you've shown me today. All you did today was show me that I can't trust you. Now, I'm not gonna spank you this time. Hopefully that swat is enough, but if you ever disobey me like that again I'm not gonna swat you, I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you. Is that clear?" Dean said watching his daughter.

Hayley knowing she dodged a bullet nodded "Yes sir, I won't do it again. "

"Alright then, lets get inside and see if Jessi and your Uncle have kissed and made up yet." Dean joked getting out of the car now and grabbing the groceries while Hayley climbed out, Dean shut the doors and locked them and father and daughter headed inside.

End

/ end of that fic more to come later also I may work on the next chapter to my other story soon but don't know if I will or not, probably will do more Hayley stuff first.


End file.
